Algo pequeñito
|year = 2010 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 15th |points = 68 |previous = La noche es para mi |next = Que me quiten lo bailao|conductor = --}} Algo pequeñito was the Spanish entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2010 in Oslo performed by Daniel Diges. As a Big Five nation, it automatically qualified for the final where it was performed second following Azerbaijan and preceding Norway. At the close of voting, it finished in 15th place with 68 points. The performance was interrupted as a known stunt-man named Jaume Marquet Cot (better known as Jimmy Jump) stormed the stage during Diges' performance. In accordance with the rules he was allowed to perform again after the last song. Lyrics Spanish= Algo pequeñito, algo chiquitito Una rosa blanca, una caricia un beso dulce y un perdón Algo pequeñito, algo chiquitito un gesto tierno, una mirada un abrazo, una flor Algo pequeñito, algo chiquitito un simple te quiero con dulzura uon cariño y con pasión Es lo que te pido amor Mi vida se derrumba, me partes el corazón Trata pronto de cambiar El tiempo se termina ahora de verdad Algo pequeñito, oh oh oh ooooh Algo chiquitito, oh oh oh ooooh Cosas simples que ahora no me das que te pido con locura si no quieres terminar Algo pequeñito oh oh oh ooooh Algo chiquitito oh oh oh ooooh En tus manos tienes la ocasión hoy decides si quererme o romperme el corazón Algo pequeñito, algo muy bonito Tu pelo al viento que se enreda entre mis manos al calor Has sabido comprender que las pequeñas cosas son las que hacen esto arder Ahora trata de cambiar El resto de las cosas ya se arreglarán Algo pequeñito oh oh oh ooooh Algo chiquitito oh oh oh ooooh Cosas simples que ahora sí me das Que te quiero con locura y siempre yo te voy an amar Algo pequeñito oh oh oh ooooh Algo chiquitito oh oh oh ooooh En tus manos tienes la ocasión decidiste tú quererme y no romperme el corazón no romperme el corazón Algo pequeñito oh oh oh ooooh Algo chiquitito oh oh oh ooooh Cosas simples que ahora no me das que te pido con locura si no quieres terminar Algo pequeñito oh oh oh ooooh Algo chiquitito oh oh oh ooooh En tus manos tienes la ocasión Tú decides si quererme o romperme el corazón |-| Translation= Something tiny Something really little A white rose, a caress A sweet kiss and an apology Something tiny Something really little A tender gesture, a look An embrace, a flower Something tiny Something really little A simple “I love you” with sweetness with affection and with passion That’s all I ask you, my love My life is falling apart, you’re breaking my heart Try to change soon Time is really running out now Something tiny, oh oh oh ooooh Something really little, oh oh oh ooooh Simple things that you’re not giving me now I´m asking you for like crazy, if you don’t want it to end Something tiny, oh oh oh ooooh Something really little, oh oh oh ooooh The choice is in your hands Today you decide whether to love me Or to break my heart Something tiny something really pretty Your wind-blown hair entwined in the warmth of my hands You managed to understand That it’s the small things that keep this fire alive Now, try to change, The rest will sort itself out Something tiny, oh oh oh ooooh Something really little, oh oh oh ooooh The simple things that now you are giving me I love you like crazy and will always love you Something tiny, oh oh oh ooooh Something really little, oh oh oh ooooh The choice is in your hands You decided to love me and not to break my heart, Not to break my heart Something tiny, oh oh oh ooooh Something really little, oh oh oh ooooh Simple things that you’re not giving me now I´m asking you for like crazy, if you don’t want it to end Something tiny, oh oh oh ooooh Something really little, oh oh oh ooooh The choice is in your hands Today you decide whether to love me Or to break my heart Video Category:Spain Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2010 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Big Five